Happy Birthday, America!
by TheOttomanEmpire
Summary: It's the 4th of July, America's birthday! England, wanting to help his friend have the best birthday possible, takes him out. Rated T because it's America and Iggy What more needs to be said? . It's pretty much just language. Oh, and Romano shows up, so there might be some stuff there. There's also some UsUk fluff, but it's just some implied closeness between the two.


** Hello to you all~! So, in the spirit of my country's birthday, I'm writing a special 4****th**** of July Oneshot! Obviously, it centers around America and good old Iggy. **

** SUMMARY: It's the 4****th**** of July, America's birthday! England, wanting to help his friend have the best birthday possible, takes him out. Rated T because it's America and Iggy (What more needs to be said?). It's pretty much just language.**

** Enjoy~! And Happy Birthday, America!**

…

England stepped slowly up the short driveway to America's house. Contrary to the loud country's attitude that was solely focused on heroism, the house was pretty average. It was smaller than most people that knew him would expect.

The wooden outside of the house was painted a pale cream color with a baby blue trimming. It was a two story building, and every window had baby blue shutters flung wide open, probably just for decoration. In the front lawn, trees and flowers sprouted in neatly laid rows. In the driveway sat a large Ford pickup.

England got to the tiny stone steps that led to the door and climbed them with ease, despite his lacking stature. He gently knocked on the door, and leaned back against the porch railing, listening to the other country's mad and catastrophic dash to the door. There was a loud crash that made the Englishman jump, then some cussing and silence before the door swung open.

Standing in the doorway with a mad grin was America, a large bruise forming on his cheek. "Iggy, man!" He shouted and England facepalmed at the openly hated, but secretly loved nickname. "You made it for my birthday!" America wrapped his arms around England in a monstrous bear-hug, and the smaller of the two struggled for air. "Get off me, you damn bloody git!" Iggy yelled, pushing the American away.

"Of course I came." He continued, suddenly donning a smile "I'm taking you out for your birthday dinner, remember?" The spacey country nodded vigorously, beaming even brighter. "Right! Okay, we'll take my truck!" Iggy nodded and they both got into the car, America naturally in the driver's seat.

"Okay, so where are we going?" America asked. England sighed and thought for a minute. "Well, I thought you could decide and I'd pay." He said. "Then, of course, I have a surprise for you." The Englishman smiled as a confused American backed down the driveway.

The two countries talked for awhile, enjoying each other's company with light chitchat. "So, where'd you decide on?" England asked his friend. The crazy grin on America's face became a warm smile. "The Cheesecake Factory!" He replied gleefully "God, I love that place!"

"Oh?" The short man looked slightly confused "That's not very American, is it? Don't they serve nothing but pasta?" The American laughed "Haha, hell no! They've got burgers!" Iggy laughed lightly at America's love for hamburgers.

When the two arrived at the restaurant, they were seated almost immediately. The place was almost empty because most people were celebrating the Fourth of July at their own homes. When the waitress came over, America ordered a hamburger, and Iggy ordered the 'Renee's Lunch Special' meal.

After the two finished eating, England paid the bill, and the both of them left the building, climbing back into the car. England smiled to himself. "Okay, now let's go back to your house, America." He told him "I have a surprise waiting there for you." America beamed at him jubilantly before starting the drive home.

They arrived at the house a little after 8 o'clock. Nothing looked different, save for the lack of light. Walking up to the door, England had to suppress an excited smile. He'd poured his heart and soul into this surprise, so he hoped that America loved it.

As America opened the door and hit the switch to turn the lights on, people jumped out from seemingly every nook and cranny in the house. At first, the American seemed surprised, then confused, then he realized what was going on. "A surprise party!" He laughed.

England walked over and rested a hand on America's shoulder. "Happy Birthday, America!" He shouted, and everyone else joined in. "I invited Canada, China, Russia, the Frog, Romano, Spain, Germany, Italy, and Japan!" France ran over and started poking England in the side. "Aww, why must you be so cruel?" He cried.

For once, England ignored the Frog and walked America over to his birthday cake. It was bright blue with one, fat candle stuck into the top. Also on the cake were written a bunch of comments, saying how loved America was, and how much he'd (Physically, not mentally) grown up.

"W-… What's this?" America asked, his glasses starting to fog up. Italy popped up from nowhere, death-hugging his brother. "Ve~! Mr. England told us all to write how we felt about you in frosting~!" He hugged his Romano, who was probably dead by that point, even tighter "Even Romano wrote something!" He pointed to the bottom of the cake and America's eyes followed.

"America." He read aloud "I guess you don't suck _that_ much. Happy fucking birthday. Romano." America smiled a bright, serious smile, and looked around at everyone. "G-guys!" He sobbed, and the apparently not dead Romano rolled his eyes. "I…. I…. Thank you all so much~! This is the coolest birthday ever~!"

America Everyone gathered around America, giving him hugs, wishing him a happy birthday and the like. After awhile, America had stopped crying, and England felt proud of his work. "Well" America started, putting an arm around Japan, who looked ready to pass out. "Is this a party or not?"

Everyone looked confused. "Well, that's a stupid question to ask at your own fucking party!" Romano spat. America laughed and smacked the back of his head, anime style. "I mean, let's party, guys!" All of the countries present started laughing, and Spain put some music on. Everyone started doing their own things.

Spain was teasing and trying to hug Romano. Italy was bugging Germany, who was blushing rather profoundly. China was trying to avoid Russia by hiding behind a pale and shaking Japan. Canada and the Frog were having a nice conversation in French, which sucks because I have no idea what they were saying. And America was standing by England, watching everyone enjoy the party.

"You aren't going to join in?" The short one asked. "Hey, I am!" America protested. "I'm hanging out with my favorite person in the world on my birthday! England blushed and looked away. "Sh-shut up, bloody git!" He said awkwardly, punching America in the side. "Haha, happy birthday to the hero~!" America yelled, pumping his fist into the air.

Everyone else cheered and did the same, laughing gleefully. The whole rest of the night was just partying at America's house. After almost everyone'd left, England stopped in the doorway. "Hey, America?"

"Hmm?"

"You're a great kid." Iggy smiled. "I'm glad you turned out like this. Strong and free." America looked back at England, a little unsure of what to say. Naturally, as vastly knowledgeable as America is, a reply of pure genius left his lips!

"Uh, thanks?"

…

** Jeez. It took me really long to come up with a good idea for this. o.o Meh, whatever. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this! I might never write a UsUk fanfic again, unless I get reviews asking for one. Alright, thanks for reading! Oh, and to all of the America cosplayers out there, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! There. A little bit of love from TheOttomanEmpire~!**

** Thanks~!**


End file.
